Return to Gotham
by MistressSara
Summary: Mildred Gordon returns to Gotham city to find that things have begun to change. If the changes are for the better is yet to be determined. Takes place after Dark Knight.
1. Chapter 1

**Return to Gotham**

**Mistress Sara**

**Summary: Mildred Gordon returns to Gotham city to find that things have begun to change. If the changes are for the better is yet to be determined.**

**Rating: Gonna merit an M. Swearing and what not.**

**Disclaimer: Shockingly enough I own nothing. Except for Millie, she's my character. If you ask nicely I'll let you play with her.**

-- --

Gotham City. It honestly never changed. Dilapidated streets, dark alleyways, and criminals lurking on every corner. Millie stopped for a moment and looked around… she was in the middle of the street and no one was trying to mug her. The twenty in her pocket was still there, no one had "accidently" knocked into her to make a grab for her wallet; the suitcase in her hand was still securely locked. With a shrug she continued to walk.

_Guess Uncle Jim was right, things have started to change_. She thought, turning down the side street that led to her Uncle's apartment. It had been nearly 6 years since she had been back to Gotham. Most of that time had been spent in a California college, the following two years were spent traveling around the country. Through out that time she stayed in contact with the uncle who had helped raise her.

When her own parents passed away it was her father's brother and his wife who took to looking out for her. Mildred Gordon was the only child of Frank and Jennifer Gordon. Her parents obviously had an odd sense of humor, giving her the name of a 75-year-old woman. Most people called her Millie. She was about 15 when her parents were killed in a car accident, moved in with her uncle a few weeks later, left for college a couple years after that.

Millie found herself knocking on the door as the locks had been changed since that last time she was in town. A lot had changed. Some masked man had taken to protecting the city, then a homicidal clown tried to cause as much chaos as possible, then Uncle Jim was dead, then he wasn't. Obviously the past year had been a hectic one.

"Millie!" Aunt Barbra exclaimed, surprised to find her niece standing on the doorstep. Before giving her a chance to reply Barbra pulled the young woman into a tight hug. "Did I know you were coming?"

"Nope, I'm a surprise." Millie smiled, moving back but not out of her aunt's arms. Barbra looked over her niece with affectionate eyes. Millie had lost some weight since she'd been gone. Still tall, with her long dark brown hair pulled up in a ponytail. The once pale skin was now tanned, in thanks to the California sun.

"Come in." Barbra said, suddenly realizing that she was blocking the door. "I take it you didn't tell Jim that you were back."

"Again, going for the element of surprise. Any thoughts on where I could find my uncle?"

"Office." She replied with a sigh. "Ever since he became commissioner… it's been a hectic couple of months."

"That's what it sounds like." Neither woman mentioned the painful days that the man in question was believed to be dead.

"I need to pick up the kids from school so I can drop you on my way over. I know Jim will be thrilled to see you." Millie just smiled.

"That would be great."

"Do you have some where to stay?" Barbra asked as she picked up her keys and purse from the kitchen counter.

"Right now? No."

"We'll make up the sofa-bed for you."

"Thanks." They rode in comfortable silence to City Hall.

-- --

Jim Gordon wasn't keen on being in his office. Despite all the good he was able to do in his new role of power, he didn't care for being behind the desk. Often he'd find himself walking the halls, mauling over the latest problems plaguing Gotham. The corridors were wide and lit by florescent bulbs. Oddly enough Jim found something calming about this. The bright lights were a welcome contrast with the dark streets.

He was rounding another corner when one of the assistants from his office found him.

"Commissioner."

"Jim please." He insisted.

"Sorry, Jim. There's someone waiting in your office."

"Do we know this someone?"

"I would certainly like to." The young man said with a suggestive smile. The two walked back to the office. "Said her name was Mildred."

"What?" He asked in surprise, rushing the rest of the way. Sure enough, sitting on the edge of his desk was Millie. "Well, aren't you a sight."

"Mr. Commissioner." She smirked teasingly.

"Millie." He smiled, pulling her from the desk into a hug. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

"Thought it was time to go home, what with you being resurrected and all."

"I'm sorry about that…"

"It's all right." Millie brushed the topic off. "It was followed with a phone call saying other wise."

"Your aunt slapped me."

"I would've done worse." He smiled, it was true. Looking down at her with the fondness that was usually reserved for his wife and daughter.

"How's life treating you kid?" He asked cupping her cheek, a gesture that her father was fond of.

"Life's been treating me all right. You?"

"Can't complain." Jim smiled again, the way that only Millie could make him. She looked like her father; same eyes, same hair. Franks death was still a sad note but looking at Millie he was reminded that his brother lived on.

"Have you seen your aunt?"

"She dropped me off on the way to pick up the kids."

"And you're staying with us?"

"Until I find a place of my own."

"You're planning on hanging around?"

"I was thinking about it." She smiled. He hugged her again.

"I'm so happy to see you Millie."

"Same here Uncle Jim."

-- --

When Millie first moved in with her aunt and uncle it was just them. Barbra was expecting Jim Jr. a few months later and just as Millie was leaving for college Jenny Ann was born. It went without saying that her room quickly became her cousin's. The sofa bed was comfortable enough; it was just nice to be back in the last place she knew as home.

When she and Jim returned to the house the kids were waiting to ambush their cousin. Both looked up to Millie as a big sister and were excited that she had returned. Jim smiled as he watched his kids throw themselves into Millie's arms, almost knocking her down with the force. In a rush they both fought to tell their older cousin of the events she had missed over the past year.

Dinner went by quickly, Millie was happy to have home made food again. Barbra left to put the children to bed, leaving Millie and her uncle alone to do the dishes.

"What kind of job are you hoping to find?"

"I'm not picky. I'll see if I can find anything teaching, if not I'll see what I can find with the newspapers."

"If all else fails I can see if there's something around the office."

"Ooo, could I get a gun?" Millie asked with a smile as she took another plate to dry. "A shiny one?"

"I'm going to go with no. What are you thoughts on a whistle?"

"Hmm… too disco." Jim laughed. "What about a tazer?"

"The streets aren't _as_ bad as they used to be."

"Right because of the Batman?"

"Yup."

"A man dressed as a giant bat… fighting crime. What is this a comic book?"

"He's protecting the city."

"Any thoughts on the secret identity?"

"Not really."

"Top notch Police Commissioner like yourself?" Jim just smiled to himself as he pulled the drain from the sink. Millie took the opportunity to jump up onto the counter, letting her legs dangle off the edge. "Have you met Batman?"

"Many times. He really is a good guy Millie."

"Not a doubt in my mind."

"I'll go grab you some pillows and blankets for the sofa-bed." He smiled, patting her knee before leaving the kitchen. Millie wandered out into the living room, she packed light… not that there was much of an option. Two suitcases and a backpack, one full of clothes and one full books. That was all she had. After college she moved around a lot and having a small amount of luggage made that easy.

She moved her bags to the side, pulled out her pajamas and her toiletries bag. Setting those things on a chair she began to move the cushions from the couch. Jim returned to the living room in time to help her pull out the bed.

"Thanks." Millie smiled, taking the blankets and making up the mattress.

"Do you need anything else?" Jim asked.

"I think I'm good. Thanks Uncle Jim."

"No problem kid." He pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

"Good night."

"Night." Jim made sure that the doors were locked before heading back to his own bedroom. Millie got ready for bed, changed into the over sized t-shirt and leggings. She turned off the lights and climbed between the sheets. The contentment of being home made her completely unaware of the figure watching her from fire escape. Had she taken a moment to look out the window she would've seen Batman for herself.

-- --

That's it for right now. Let me know what you think, just something from a random idea I had. Reviews are appreciated. I'll try to get another chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Passing Bells – Thanks, it's my first Batman fic too. So here's hoping it doesn't suck completely.**

**--------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------**

"Did you tell her?" Barbra asked as her husband climbed into bed.

"No. I thought I'd let her get ---"

"Jim you have to tell her, it's going to be in the papers eventually."

"I know. I intend to tell her tomorrow, just let her have a good night of sleep first. Remember the nightmares---"

"Daddy!" The voice calling from the other room interrupted Jim before he could say anything more. Jim Jr. was still having nightmares of his own. The boy had scarcely made it through a week without a frightening image of Two-Face seeping into his dreams.

**--------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------**

Millie had been in the bathroom washing her face when she heard her cousin shouting. She hurried into the hallway and opened Jim Jr.'s door the rest of the way, pausing to turn on the light.

"You okay kiddo?" She asked, deciding to sit on the edge of the bed until her uncle got there.

"I had the nightmare again."

"About Two---"

"Him, yes."

"You know I used to have nightmares all the time."

"You did?"

"When I was a little older then you, yeah."

"How'd you get rid of them?"

"It took a while. But you know what helped?"

"What?"

"Your daddy."

"Really?"

"Yup. If there is anyone in this world that can protect you, it's your daddy."

"He's really good at it."

"Yes he is."

"So when the nightmares start coming just remember that you've got someone to protect you." Jim Jr. nodded and laid back down, still looking up at his cousin. She leaned forward and gently cupped his cheek, just like her uncle used when she would wake up from a bad dream. "Go back to sleep, you're okay."

He smiled and closed his eyes. Within a few moments he was fast asleep again. Millie stood and moved towards the door. Jim was leaning against the doorframe he had watched his niece calm his son. She turned off the light and exited the room, Jim closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry… I was just in the bathroom and heard him cry…"

"It's all right. If anyone could help him with his nightmares –"

"It would be me." Millie sighed thinking back to time when her dreams were haunted.

"Matthew Banks is up for parole at the end of the week." Jim blurted out. His niece reacted how he imagined she would. Her eyes went wide and complexion pale. "I was going to tell you tomorrow…"

"Does he have a good shot?"

"Yes."

She nodded, her entire body felt numb.

"I… can we talk about this tomorrow?" She asked quietly. Jim nodded and wrapped his arms around Millie, pulling her into a tight hug. She rested her head against his shoulder, letting her arms drop. Exhaustion from traveling had now mixed with this emotional shock.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

"Fine. I just want to sleep." He nodded and began to walk down the hall with her. Neither said a word as she climbed into bed. He lingered for a moment, wanting to be sure that she was okay. At this point it was unclear to both of them if she was.

----------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Jim said as they waited for lunch to arrive.

"That's all right… so am I going to have to make a statement or something again?" Millie asked, she sat very still; her face blank of any real expression but her eyes gave her away.

"You might. We'll see how things go." She just nodded. "I should've told you sooner, Mille."

"It's really okay that you didn't, I probably wouldn't have come back when I did."

"Commissioner Gordon." Jim looked away from his niece to see who was addressing him so formally.

"Ah, Mr. Wayne." The shook hands, "It's Jim, please."

"Bruce then." He turned his focus to Millie. "Your… wife?"

"His niece." She quickly interjected with a smile. "Millie."

"I didn't know you had a niece, Jim."

"I haven't been in Gotham for years now."

"But you're moving back?" He asked. Before she could ask how he knew he pointed towards the newspaper next to her, open to the apartment listings.

"Yes, I am." Millie shot a smile at her uncle, who returned the pleased expression.

"Well, I should get going. Enjoy your lunch. Millie, a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here." She replied as he walked away. She made an attempt to casually turn her head and watch him walk away, but the movement was not lost on Jim.

"Mildred."

"What?" She quickly turned to face her uncle.

"No."

"No what?" Millie tried to play innocent. "Merely getting a second glimpse at a billionaire. How often do you run into one?"

"Only once hopefully."

"He seemed nice enough, aside from thinking that you have some sort of child bride."

"He is nice, but there's something odd about him."

"Oddly attractive." Jim rolled his eyes as he picked up his sandwich.

"Millie, I'm a naïve old man, please don't say things like that. I still see you with pigtails and Barbies."

"I never played with a Barbie."

"But you know what I mean."

"Yes, you're trapped in a reoccurring state where I'm still a little girl and shouldn't be checking out guys as they walk away."

"That's right, lets leave it at that and Bruce Wayne free." Millie shrugged, the two ate their lunch, only chatting lightly. When they finished and went to the counter to pay the waitress at the register informed them that Mr. Wayne had already taken care of it.

"Well, that was certainly nice of him." Millie smiled as she walked away. Jim just followed her to the door, a stern look on his face.

"No Mildred."

------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- -------------

"Miss Gordon?" The secretary called from her desk. Millie looked up at the sound of her name. "You can go in now."

Millie had managed to set up an appointment for an interview at the local newspaper. A quiet position as a copy editor would suit her nicely after her scattered employment of the past few years.

"Gordon, as in Commissioner?" The man interviewing her asked.

"My uncle." She said briefly. He just nodded, looking over her resume again.

"You've had quite a few jobs in the past 2 years."

"I moved around a lot."

"Are you intending on staying in Gotham for a while?"

"As far as I can see, yes." He nodded.

"Well, the job is yours if you want it."

"Really? Thank you so much."

"You start tomorrow, report here and I'll show you around."

-------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

Millie walked out of the newspaper offices in a better mood then when she went in. She was so cheerful that she didn't realize that it had gotten dark out or that she would have to walk through one of the more dangerous neighborhoods to get to her uncle's house. By the time she realized all of this it was too late.

"Aren't you a pretty little girl?" Came a voice from in front of her.

"I don't want any trouble, here, just take my wallet and let me keep going." Millie said calmly, she pulled her wallet from her purse and held it out to him.

"Hmm… I don't think so. What else have you got?" H asked, forcing her against the cold brick of the building towering over them. Millie glanced around, there wasn't another soul in sight. She knew what she was going to have to do. "I'm sure you're bright enough to know what I'm talking about."

He placed his hands on either side of her face, holding her still as he moved closer. This was her chance. Without a moments hesitation she kneed in the groin and pulled something from her bag. When he came toward her again she pulled the item from her purse and threw her arm out in his direction. Covering her eyes with the other, she pressed the button, releasing pepper spray into the air.

"You're wasting that." Came a gravelly voice. Millie froze, another one. She removed her finger from the button and carefully peered at her new attacker. With a gasp she caught sight of him… Batman.

-------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the wait on this one. But I'll try and get the next one up soon. Reviews are appreciated as always.


	3. Chapter 3

Millie was speechless as she looked beyond the man in front of her and saw the attacker unconscious on the ground. She looked back to Batman, her mouth gaping. He was tall… the man looking closely at her, dressed like a giant bat, and the first thing she noticed was his height. Not that there was much else for her to notice. His suit was black, save for the utility belt around his waist. The cape that hung from around his neck was dark, but it appeared to be lightweight.

"You shouldn't be out here so late."

"I know… I wasn't paying attention like I should've." She admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"Come on." He said in his gruff tone. Against her better judgment she followed him. He appeared to be the real Batman, however she continued to remember her uncle telling her about men who had taken to dressing like the caped crusader, attempting to fight crime on their own. The quality of the suit was far too involved to be a cheap knock off.

"Where?"

"I'm taking you home. How do you think it would look if the Police Commissioner's niece turned up dead?"

"How do you know who I am?" She asked, stopping suddenly. He turned back and looked at her expectedly. "Right… all knowing super hero, silly me."

They continued through the street to where his Tumbler was parked down a dark, abandoned alleyway.

"Wow. Subtle… trying to over compensate?" Millie asked as they walked towards his vehicle. This had long since become her mechanism for uncomfortable situations. Little comments to try and diffuse the silence. Bruce had to fight hard to keep his chuckle quiet.

"Get in." He said pushing a button, which caused the top to slide open.

"Impressive." Millie carefully climbed into the passenger seat. She was visibly shaking, but wouldn't acknowledge it. Instead she talked. "Uh… thank you… for saving me."

"You don't have to do that." He said somberly.

"You didn't have to save me."

"Yes I did."

"Then I have to thank you." She could've sworn she heard him mutter something that sounded like _difficult_.

"So is this what you do all night? Drive around and save people?"

"Yes."

"Okay… not much of a talker. Strong, silent type, I get that." He glanced over at her, the tremors had yet to leave her body. Her rambling was some odd attempt at soothing herself.

"You aren't afraid of me are you?"

"I don't think so. My uncle says you're trying to do some good around here. On the other hand I'm in some sort of assault vehicle with a grown man who dressed like a bat… I don't find myself in this situation too often."

"Do you trust your uncle?"

"Of course."

"So do I." Millie nodded quietly. Taking his statement as reassurance of her safety with him. "You can keep talking if it makes you more comfortable."

"Is… is this kind of like a comic book thing? You've got super powers from touching a meteoroid or something?"

"I don't have super powers."

"So this was just a choice you made? Some kind of moral obligation?"

"Something like that." They went the rest of the way in silence. Millie was still upset but she wasn't showing it quite as much. She seemed to be comforted by the fact that beneath the costume was an ordinary man… well not 'ordinary' per say, but a human man.

The vehicle pulled to a stop in another dark alley. This one only a few steps from the Gordon household. She could hear him following behind her, then nothing. She turned around to find him gone. Silently she climbed the stairs, something caught her eye. She jumped when he moved into the light again.

"Was that necessary? Make a sound or something."

"Sorry."

Millie was startled again, this time by the door next to her swinging open.

"Millie!" Her uncle seemed relieved to see her. "I was starting to worry."

"Sorry, had a little run in, but…" She went to gesture to the cloaked man only to find that he had disappeared again. "Where'd he go?"

"Who? Millie?"

"Batman… this guy was about to… he had grabbed me and Batman appeared… he was right there." She pointed to the now empty spot.

"Yeah," Jim smiled putting an arm around his niece and ushering her into the house, "he tends to do that."

Millie allowed herself to be led away, aware in the back of her mind that she was still being watched. Sure enough on the highest ledge, Batman watched the young woman go inside.

-------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------

"Productive night, sir?" Alfred asked when Bruce appeared in the kitchen the next morning. Things were still being unpacked, they only moved into the newly constructed Wayne Manor a few days before.

"I suppose you could say that." He looked down at the table to see a manila folder lying there. "Is this…?"

"Yes, everything I could find on Miss Gordon. May I asked sir, what is your interest in the young lady?"

"Not sure yet… there's just something… _interesting_ about her." Bruce shrugged. He opened the file as Alfred set a plate infront of him.

He ate while reading:

_Recently employed at The Gotham Times. Degree in Journalism and English, lived in California for a number of years, attended college before traveling around. _Apparently I'm not the only one, Bruce thought to himself. _Parents killed in a car accident when she was a teenager. Millie was in the car and the only survivor. _Bruce thought back for a moment, he could vaguely remember hearing or seeing something about her parents on the news, probably because Alfred had it on while preparing dinner one night. _They later discovered that a hired man that had failed a few times before killed the controversial lawyer and his wife. Millie was an element of the equation that the man hadn't considered. The man responsible, Matthew Banks, is currently in prison and will soon be eligible for parole._

Bruce closed the folder. He felt a pang of guilt for having looked through Millie's past.

"Sir?" Alfred asked, "Everything all right?"

"Do you remember this?" He asked, knowing that Alfred had already looked through the articles.

"Yes. I doubt there's a person in Gotham who doesn't remember. Frank Gordon was the Harvey Dent of his time, in fact he was a junior attorney at Mr. Gordon's office. He was unafraid of taking on the organized crime that began to expand after your own parent's death."

Alfred paused, looking at one of the news clippings Bruce failed to put away. There was a faded picture of Millie being escorted into the courthouse by her uncle.

"Commissioner Gordon and his wife took her in. Poor thing had to testify at the trial and has been called in every time the man has been up for parole." The older man sighed and put the clipping back into the folder. "That being said, may I suggest caution when trying to discover you interest in this young lady?"

Bruce gave a small smile and nodded before leaving the kitchen. He honestly wasn't sure what it was about Millie that intrigued him. It was more then just her beauty; there was an air about her, some sort of combative confidence that he could feel lurking beneath her sweet smile.

-------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------

"Can I help you?" The blond secretary asked, looking up from her computer.

"Yes, I'm Millie Gordon, personal told me to see you." Millie handed the woman a slip of paper. She read it quickly before standing. The blond was much shorter then Millie. Her hair was a mass of blond, uncontrollable curls. The woman had a strongly different appearance in comparison to Millie. She was incredibly pale, causing her green eyes to almost glow behind a large pair of glasses. Her thin lips seemed to quiver with fear at the prospect of having to speak to someone.

"Welcome to the Gotham Times. I'm Selina Kyle, if you come with me I'll show you where you'll be working."

"Nice to meet you." Millie smiled offering the woman her hand. Selina seemed frazzled by the polite gesture, but shook her hand all the same.

"I'm Mr. Penton's secretary, he's editor-in-chief around here. You'll be working here." The women stopped at a small office that looked as though it were fixed up at the last minute. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks… hey Selina, do you want to grab some lunch later?"

"Oh sure," she quickly reached for a pen and her pad. "What would you like?"

"No, I meant would you like to come with me and get some lunch together?"

"Oh… I usually just pick up lunch for people around the office." Again Selina seemed unnerved. "That would be nice… thank you."

"All right, I'll see you around noon then?" Selina nodded and walked off. Millie shook her head as she watched the strange woman stumble over a stack of newspapers.

Wondering into her office Millie flipped on the light and took a look around. The window blinds were pulled back, allowing in the grey light of the morning. A computer had been set up and an in-tray was already full on the corner of her desk. There was a small love seat shoved against the wall opposite her window. Most of the furniture seemed about 3 or 4 inches too big for the small space. With a sigh she sat down and began to go through the papers left on her desk. Despite the conditions she felt oddly content in the squeaky desk chair.

"Two hours till lunch."

------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------

Another chapter soon, thanks for reading… those who've read. Reviews are welcome, hint hint.


	4. Chapter 4

The intercom at Selina's desk buzzed loudly and continued to do so until she hit the appropriate button to silence it. Mr. Penton wanted to see her. For almost 7 years she worked at the paper, starting out in the secretarial pool, eventually moving from one senior staffer to another before arriving at the big office… well in her case, just outside the big office. However, she quickly discovered that she hated Mr. Penton with all that was in her. The man was rude and dismissive towards her, always expecting more then Selina was capable of.

Being called into his office always reminded her of being called to the principal's office. Her stomach would drop and her mouth felt like it was filled with sand. Slowly she collected her note pad and a pen, creeping quietly into the office and waiting timidly for the man to address her.

"Ah, there you are, certainly took your time."

"Sorry sir." She tried to apologize.

"Never mind that. Did you get Miss Gordon settled?"

"Yes." Selina paused, "She seems like a very nice young woman."

"She's the police commissioner's niece, last thing I needed here. Don't know what the hell they were thinking down in personal."

"She seems very nice… we're going to lunch later on."

"Well, you can imagine how thrilled I am that you're finally made a friend." Mr. Penton replied sarcastically. "Don't forget tomorrow's my meeting with Bruce Wayne. I'd like Steven in here if possible, maybe let Wayne think that we're trying to do an honest interview as apposed to an exposé."

"Excuse me sir, but what are you hoping to accomplish? I mean it seems like Mr. Wayne is trying to do some good in the city. Rebuilding the train…"

"Self-righteous rich boy, it's all about appearances." The man leaned forward and picked up a cigar. "Bad news, dirt, exposés sell papers. More about Wayne's good deeds doesn't. See the difference?" Selina nodded timidly.

"Good, now get back to work." The woman scampered off quietly, happy to return to her desk. The next couple of hours seemed to fly by. Selina took a moment to look up at her clock only to find Millie entering the office.

"Ready?" Millie asked with a friendly smile.

"Yes… just a minute." Selina grabbed her pad and rushed into Mr. Penton's office. "I'm uh… leaving for lunch." She nervously pushed her glasses back onto her face. "Is there anything you need?"

"Bring me a sandwich and a Coke." She nodded and began to leave. "Wait, is Gordon out there?"

"Yes sir." With a sigh Penton pushed himself to his feet. He followed Selina into the outer office.

"Miss Gordon, pleasure to meet you."

"Mr. Penton." Millie greeted kindly.

"Oh please, call me Chuck." They shook hands while Selina moved quietly behind gathering her coat and purse.

"Millie." She smiled politely.

"I was hoping to chat with you, get some of the formalities out of the way. Do you have time tomorrow morning?"

"Sure, just let me know when."

"Good, good. Well, you ladies enjoy your lunch." He smiled at Millie before turning around and colliding with Selina.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly, taking a step back. He passed by her, returning to his office. With the click of his door she released a shaky breath.

"You okay?"

"Fine… fine, lets go."

------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------

They went to the downstairs deli, which was surprisingly empty for being lunchtime. The two got their sandwiches and took a booth towards the back. Millie found that if they were going to talk at all she would have to initiate the conversation.

"So have you worked here long?"

"7 years… very long years." Selina stressed her words, looking pointedly at Millie.

"I'm going to guess they weren't sunshine and flowers?"

"One misogynistic jerk after another, all of who think they're better then me."

"I know what you mean. Out in California I interned for this horrible man. Made me fetch coffee, none of the other interns had to because they were men. At the end of it all he takes me aside and says he could be persuaded to give me a job if I gave him one."

Selina choked slightly on her iced tea as her eyes went wide.

"You mean he wanted you to…?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I had a few choice phrases for him and then reported the incident to the professor I was doing the internship through."

"Wow. I probably would've fainted." The two continued to chat for a few more minutes, finishing up their meal before returning to the office.

"Millie… would you like to have lunch again tomorrow?" Selina asked nervously before they went their separate ways from the elevator.

"Sure, I'll see you then." The two smiled at each other. Millie went back to her office, her inbox was again full and the pride she had felt for having a full outbox was squashed.

------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

"How'd the first day go?" Jim asked as the patrol car turned another street. After what happened the night before he insisted on picking her up, determined to not have her walking alone in the dark. They both knew that the arrangement wouldn't last too long because eventually Jim would be called to work late, having to arrange something else.

"It went well."

"Play well with everyone? Make friends?"

"Yes actually. A secretary named Selina, I'm pretty sure I gave her some sort of attack when I asked her to lunch."

"Shy girl?"

"Extremely, not exactly a girl either, my guess would be early 30s."

"You've been around me too much, describing people like suspects…"

"Early 30s, white female, not a suspicious character, but my God is she jumpy." Jim smiled.

"You're cute kid."

---------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

Selina watched from the window as Millie left. She felt a pang of jealousy watching her new acquaintance getting picked up. Not Selina, no, she walked home alone after staying late at work. She didn't have someone who cared enough to pick her up. With a sigh she moved away from the window, going back to her desk. She really only enjoyed being in the office after hours, when everyone left it was a calmer place. Once Mr. Penton had left for the day she would turn on the radio for some background music and begin filing the various paperwork from that day. It was dull, but no more so then going home to an apartment filled with her cats.

Thinking about Millie caused that pang to return, this time accompanied by guilt. The first person to be genuinely nice to her and she was harboring resentment and jealousy towards the young woman. Selina shook her head, attempting to clear the offensive thoughts from her mind. Had it really been that long since someone was nice that she had forgotten how to reciprocate. So what if Millie had someone to give her a ride, or that the boss insisted on first names, or that she's 6 years younger and was already in a higher position.

**SNAP**

Selina looked down, the pencil she had been holding now lay in two pieces on the desk.

----------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

"Millie I really think you'll do well here." Penton smiled, leaning over his desk. The man honestly thought that he was being smooth, but Millie was more than aware that he was trying to catch a glimpse down the front of her blouse. It took everything in her not to roll her eyes; this is what she had gotten up early for?

-------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

Out in the front office Selina was quietly typing, trying to hear what she could from Mr. Penton's office. These two tasks kept her so distracted that she didn't realize another person had entered the room until he cleared his throat. She nearly jumped out of her chair.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He apologized. Selina glanced up in awe of the man infront of her. "Bruce Wayne." She knew it before he opened his mouth to introduce himself.

"That's all right." She managed in a quivering voice. "I know… uh… Mr. Penton is in a meeting right now… but he should be done soon…" Before she could finish her sentence the door to the office opened and Millie walked out, followed by an agitated looking Penton.

"Millie!" Bruce seemed surprised. He knew that she was working at the paper but he wasn't expecting to run into her so quickly. He had planned to find her office after his meeting.

"Bruce, hi." She smiled brightly. Selina felt the pang from the night before intensify.

"Hi, how have you been?"

"Fine, I was actually hoping to run into you. I never got a chance to thank you for lunch the other day."

"Oh, my pleasure."

"Mr. Wayne." Bruce looked to the shorter man standing near Millie. "If you'd like to come in."

"Thank you. Millie, hopefully we'll run into each other again."

"Never know." She shrugged, wearing a casual smile as he walked past, following Penton. She turned her head slightly, watching him walk, it took her a moment to realize that he had turned around and was wearing a smug grin. She blushed and quickly turned to Selina as he closed the door.

"You two know each other?"

"We've met."

"He bought you lunch?"

"My uncle and I ran into him at lunch one day, he picked up the check and left without saying anything."

"Do you like him?" Selina asked timidly.

"Uh… I'm not quite sure yet." Millie glanced towards the closed door again. "I'll see you later for lunch?"

Selina just nodded, Millie smiled before leaving the office to go back to work. Well, try and go back to work, it was going to prove difficult with Bruce on the brain.

---------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

"I'll let you know Chuck." Bruce said, shaking hands with the man as they left his office.

"Give it some thought and get back to us." They shook hands and Penton returned to his office, closing the door behind him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Selina asked, noticing that Bruce was lingering near her desk.

"Actually, could you tell me where Miss Gordon's office is?" Selina was sure he could see how her face fell with the question.

"Sure…" The pang turned into a throb.

--------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------

**That's all for now. Thanks for the reviews, always appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello again." Bruce smiled, leaning against the doorframe of Millie's office. She looked up from the piece that she was editing after hearing his voice. "Mildred?" He grinned, reading the etched nameplate on her door.

"You can see why I prefer Millie. My parents had a sick sense of humor." Bruce laughed, taking a seat in front of her desk.

"Well you've got an interesting name if nothing else."

"I guess so, yes. So, what can I help you with Mr. Wayne?"

"I wanted to ask you to dinner."

"Really?"

"Yes really, why do you seem so surprised?"

"Well, I'm not a model, I have a real job, I'm only 5'8"…"

"I thought perhaps I should try dating a non-model, woman with a real job who isn't taller then me. Looking up all the time is starting to hurt my neck."

Now it was Millie who laughed. She was happy to have a small distraction from answering right away. The question threw her for a loop, there had been plenty of flirtations in her life but rarely did the guy follow through and ask her out. Making the situation even more bizarre the man asking her out also happened to be the richest man in Gotham and also one that her uncle had warned against.

"So, dinner?" He asked again.

"I'll think about it."

"I guess that's all I can hope for." He reached into the pocket of his suit coat and pulled out a card. "Give me a call."

"I'll do that." She smiled taking the card as he stood up to leave.

"Hopefully I'll see you later."

"We'll see." He nodded then left. Millie sighed and leaned back in her chair before glancing down at the card he handed her. It was unclear in her head how she felt about the situation. Flattered, to be sure, but there was still hesitance. She would broach the topic with her uncle after work, maybe get input from Selina at lunch. Although something told her that Selina wouldn't have much to contribute to the topic of men. The older woman gave off an air of inexperience. Granted, Millie didn't have much to boast about either… probably more then Selina though.

"Millie." She looked up from her desk; apparently she wasn't going to get any work done this morning.

"Yes Mr. Penton… Chuck." She corrected herself before he could.

"I was hoping to have a word with you."

"All right."

"You and Wayne, you know each other?"

"We're acquaintances at this point."

"It's obvious you could have his ear… should you choose to…" Millie leaned back in her chair.

"If I choose to?"

"We're trying to convince Mr. Wayne into doing an interview with our paper. You wouldn't mind taking one for the team would you?"

"What exactly is it you want me to do with Bruce Wayne?"

"Just casually drop a comment that he should seriously considering doing an interview with our paper. I'm not saying you have to make it pillow talk, although given Wayne's reputation…"

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there. Otherwise I may say something that'll jeopardize any future career at this paper. I'll think about it, okay? Will that suffice for right now?"

"That's great. Thanks."

---------------------------------------**Later that Day**-------------------------------------------------

"He asked you to sleep with Bruce Wayne to get the interview!"

"Not in so many words, but I think that was the gist of it, yes." Selina and Millie sat at their table, both working rather slowly on their meal.

"And… you don't want to sleep with him?" Selina's tone was hopeful.

"I didn't say that… those aren't exactly the best reasons to bed someone. Were I to sleep with him…" Millie fell silent, her thoughts drifted briefly to Bruce and what he probably looked like without a shirt.

"Millie?"

"Hm?"

"You were saying something then just drifted off."

"Oh… sorry, just thinking… he asked me out."

"Bruce Wayne?"

"Yeah… what do you think I should say?"

"I've never really been asked out before, you wouldn't date him just for the paper would you?"

"Of course not."

"Good, because if he found out that you had tricked him in addition to the exposé…"

"Exposé?"

"Oh darn it." Selina mentally kicked herself; she wasn't supposed to say anything. "Please don't tell Mr. Penton that I said anything… I wasn't supposed to say anything." Selina was desperately close to a panic attack.

"Selina, breath." Millie said in a very firm tone, one that had obviously been used on her before. "I won't say anything to Penton, but I think that one of us needs to tell Mr. Wayne."

Selina nodded quickly, she was trying to get air back into her lungs. After few moments and a sip at water she seemed ready to speak again.

"You should do it." She said in a very hesitant, almost sad, tone. "He asked you out, so go to dinner with him, give him a heads up."

"You sure? You're the one who found out."

"I'm sure… I don't think I could form the right words… I swear my brain short circuits sometimes… you do it."

"Okay."

-------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

"You're quiet." Jim observed as he drove thru the dark streets of Gotham.

"I know."

"Something wrong?"

"Bruce Wayne was at the office today."

"Mildred…"

"I didn't do anything… really… I may have flirted, a little. We chatted and then he asked me out."

"Mill, you're an adult, it's your choice." He said in a detached tone.

"You don't approve?"

"It's not so much that I disapprove of him… there's just something strange about him."

"I need to see him one way or another, under the guise of a date might be useful." She said more to herself then to her uncle.

"Why do you need to see him?"

"He was at the office today because Mr. Penton is trying to get him to do an interview for the paper. But later at lunch with Selina, Penton's secretary, the quiet one I told you about." He nodded in recognition. "She let it slip that it's an exposé, they're trying to trick him." Millie skipped the part where her boss suggested she throw herself at Bruce in order to convince him to agree. Her uncle punching Penton probably wouldn't bode well for a future at the paper.

"You feel compelled to warn him."

"Yes."

"And it gives you an excuse to go out with him."

"… yes. He seems nice to me. Maybe a little weird, but who isn't? I'm far from normal."

"Well that's true." Her uncle teased. "Millie if you want to go out with him it's fine with me. Just be careful… he seems to have bad luck and even worse timing." He thought back to the part at Wayne's penthouse, which was stormed by the Joker and resulted in Rachel Dawes being thrown from the roof. Then Wayne crashing his car to protect the police SUV… there was still something about that situation that didn't rub him the right way.

"Don't worry. Just dinner, a quick 'oh by the way my boss is out to screw you over' and maybe dessert, we'll see how that second bit goes."

"Sounds like a plan."

------------------------------------------**The Next Morning**-----------------------------------------

"Bruce Wayne." Millie was momentarily shocked into silence. He had given her a direct number to him. "Hello?"

"Hi." She finally managed. "It's Millie… Gordon… don't know why I felt the need to specify that, how many Millie's could you possibly know…"

"Just you." Bruce cut her off, recognizing her nervous rambling, much like the night before when he saved her. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"When would you like to have dinner? Assuming that your offer still stands."

"The offer still stands, when are you free?"

"Well, what are you doing tonight?"

"Having dinner with you." Millie laughed softly.

"All right then."

"I'll pick you up after work?"

"Great, I'm done at 5.30."

"I'll see you then."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye Millie." Bruce hung up his phone and quickly dialed another number.

"Wayne residence."

"Alfred, I'll be having company for dinner."

"Miss Gordon?"

"Yes."

"Very good sir, when should I expect you?"

"A little before six."

-------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

That's all for now, more to come soon. I appreciate the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Millie's day felt longer than usual, probably because at the end of it was dinner with Bruce. She felt uncharacteristically nervous. It worried her slightly that someone seemed capable of knocking her off balance. Usually she was unshakeable, after all these years she made sure of it. The day passed by, moment after moment. Selina was nearly silent through out lunch, which wasn't out of the ordinary.

Glancing up at the clock she found it was only a few minutes till 5.30, perfectly acceptable time to start getting her things together to leave. Her computer powered down while she packed a few articles that still needed editing into her bag. 5.29… perfectly acceptable time to had for the elevators. She was almost there when she spotted Selina filling her cup at the water cooler.

"Still here?" Millie asked, leaning against the wall.

"Yes, I've got some filing to finish before I head home."

"Oh… well, night."

"Goodnight, have fun." Millie simply shrugged and smiled before continuing on her way. Outside she found that he hadn't gotten there yet. Looking up she noticed that it was probably going to start raining. While trying to decide if she should stay out in the open or find somewhere else to wait a grey-ish Lamborghini pulled to a stop, alerting Millie to Bruce's arrival. Before he could get out and open the door she climbed in.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hey." She returned the expression, both seemingly unaware of the green eyes watching them from five floors up. "So… where are we off to?"

"My place?"

"Wayne Manor is a bit of a drive." She replied quickly, trying to figure out what the cab fair home would be.

"Uh, actually I have a penthouse here in town. Things are still being moved into the manor, plus I have an early meeting tomorrow. It's just easier to stay in the city some nights." Bruce explained. Millie just nodded quietly. "How was work?"

"Slow." She smiled, more to herself then him. "I pretty much read all day, loose faith in the school system based on some of the spelling and grammatical errors I've encountered."

"Errors aside, you enjoy your work?"

"Very much. I have a propensity for dull work… what about you?"

"I don't enjoy the dull work all that much. However there doesn't seem to be a choice when it comes to Wayne Enterprises."

"Can't be that bad, you have a few interesting divisions right? Technologies, the Aerospace department."

"You've done some research?" Bruce teased. She blushed.

"Just proofed an article about advancements in sonar technology by Wayne Tech. As far as the Aerospace goes, I'm a bit of a astronomy geek." Bruce was shocked for a moment and Millie noticed. "What?"

"Nothing… most of the women I date probably couldn't spell Aerospace, let alone discuss it." She giggled quietly at that, turning her head to look out the window. The rest of the ride was silent. Millie was trying to get her head around the situation, how exactly she ended up riding in a sports car, that probably cost more then her college education and the next 5 years worth of paychecks, going to Bruce Wayne's penthouse for dinner.

He pulled the car into a reserved spot in the parking garage. Millie had barely noticed that they were now underground, the concrete structure made visible only by the orange glow coming from the overhead lights. This time he had managed to get to her door in time to open it for her and offer a hand to help her out.

"Thank you." She smiled, climbing out of the low seat. "Gorgeous car." She commented as they walked towards the elevator.

"Thanks. I had to get it fixed after this past year, but she seems to be in better shape then before." The doors opened for the lift and the two got inside. There were only three buttons: one for the parking garage, the lobby and the penthouse.

"I'll never understand why men refer to their cars as women." Millie sighed, moving into the corner and resting her back against the wall.

"Something tells me that if I referred to the car as a 'he' you wouldn't have agreed to have dinner with me."

"That's probably true." She laughed quietly.

"So, happy to be back in Gotham?"

"For the most part. Thrilled to be with my family again, we had a bit of scare last year with my uncle faking his own death and what not."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Must have been a rough couple of days."

"It was. I hadn't felt that way since… actually, we should probably save that for a different date."

"We're going to have more?"

"Maybe. Lets see how this one goes first." Bruce just smiled. They rode the elevator quietly, waiting patiently for the 'ding' of arrival. Millie wasn't quite sure what to say. Her small talk with billionaires was rather lacking, the only sports she followed was hockey, the books she read were mostly obscure, and they couldn't very well discuss families. They had spoke about work a little in the car but there wasn't all that much to say about her job, maybe he would take the lead.

"Millie?" She looked up; her thoughts had distracted her to the point that she didn't realize that the elevator doors had opened. Bruce looked at her with amused eyes, beyond him stood an older man who was dressed in a tailored black suit.

"Sorry, right, you get off the elevator when it… yeah…" She stepped into the entranceway, her heels clicking on the marble floor.

"Mildred Gordon this is Alfred Pennyworth."

"Hi." She smiled, shaking the offered hand of the older man.

"Pleasure Miss Gordon."

"Oh, please call me Millie." He just smiled before turning to Bruce.

"Dinner is ready when you are, Sir."

"Shall we?" He asked, turning to Millie. She nodded briefly, not knowing what else to do. Bruce led her to the dining room, while Alfred returned to the kitchen. However, on the way there the large windows overlooking the city distracted her.

"Oh my…" Millie muttered, stopping to stare. "Quite the view you have here."

Bruce managed a weak smile and tried to keep his hands from pulling her back away from the windows. He hadn't really gone near them since Rachel was thrown from the balcony just beyond the glass. Millie noticed how he had tensed up, thinking she might've upset him some how, she took a step back and looked away from the city.

"Sorry, did I say something or…?" Bruce shook his head.

"It's nothing… it's not you just… uh, why don't we eat."

"Okay." She smiled brightly, hoping that it would help break the moment of awkwardness. "It smells wonderful."

"I hope you like beef stew." Alfred said putting a dish down in front of Millie.

"Love it." She replied, smiling at the British man. "It looks delicious."

"Alfred is an exceptional cook."

"Master Wayne most definitely is not." Millie tried to hold back a laugh. "Enjoy."

"What about you Millie?" Bruce asked. "Do you do much cooking?"

"Not lately, but when I lived alone I could manage."

"Any luck finding an apartment?"

"Not yet, but I'm still looking and until then my aunt and uncle had a built in babysitter for the kids." They chatted lightly during the meal, Alfred had just finished clearing the dessert plates when Millie had finally decided to explain why she had agreed to this date.

"So, why did you finally change your mind?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that… to give you a heads up actually."

"Oh?"

"The piece the paper wants to do on you, it's actually supposed to be an exposé. A friend of mine found out from Penton that they were planning to pull a fast one on you and I thought that you should know."

"Thanks for telling me… was that the only reason you said yes to dinner?"

"It was my excuse to say yes."

"You needed an excuse?" Bruce wasn't sure if he should laugh or be offended.

"You'd be surprised how well I can circle a decision. Plus my uncle didn't completely forbid it…"

"Wow, I don't think I've ever gone out with a woman who was told _not_ to date me."

"Uncle Jim is very protective and you, Mr. Wayne, have a bit of a reputation."

"Maybe your uncle was looking out for me, keeping me from his heartbreaker niece."

"A possibility, I'm sure." She laughed before glancing down at her watch.

"I should probably get going."

"I'll give you a ride." He didn't give her a moment to argue otherwise. It had gotten dark out and Gotham was not a city for a young woman to be running around, alone, at night. Normally she would've protested, however her run in the night before left her more then open to Bruce's chivalry.

"Alfred, I'm going to take Millie home."

"Very good, Sir."

"Dinner was wonderful Alfred."

"Thank you. It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Gordon."

"Same here."

"I'll be back in a few." Bruce said with a mysterious nod, which Millie made a conscious decision to ignore. The two made their way back out into the entranceway, where Bruce helped her with her jacket before leading her back to the elevator. Millie was very much aware of the hand on her back, she actually enjoyed it. However, once in the elevator Millie quickly pushed herself into the corner again.

"Why do you…" He gestured towards her position.

"I don't really care for elevators… I'm a bit claustrophobic."

"Maybe I could do something to distract you…" He said, moving closer to her. Millie gasped softly as he rested his hands on either side of the wall behind her.

"I've never tried that." Her tone was heavy and almost unrecognizable when she heard herself. As he moved closer she wrapped her arms around his neck, encouraging him to close the space between them.

The kiss was slow at first, a soft brushing of lips. But it quickly grew into something deeper. Millie felt her back being pushed against the wall hard, as Bruce slid his tongue across her lips, teasing them until they finally parted and he was allowed entry. She felt a moan from deep in her throat as she felt hands move from the wall to her back. The all-familiar **ding** caused them to break apart.

"Did that help at all?"

"Mm… I'm not sure. But your car is kind of small, so we should probably test this theory in there too." Millie said, pulling Bruce out of the elevator by his hand.

"I like the way you think." The two were so focused on each other that they didn't notice that someone was sitting in a nearby car watching them. Had Millie looked up all too familiar green eyes would've met her gaze.

--------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------

That's all for right now. Thanks for the reviews, I'll try and get the next part done and up soon.


End file.
